


Darkness

by Kalua



Series: Small Scenario Compilation [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Nyctophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: When your S/O notices you're scared of the dark, they try to comfort you.





	Darkness

“Sorry, I’ll have to go, sounds like Noct needs me.” Prompto gave you a kiss and untangled himself from your blanket. “It might get late, so… Get some sleep. I’ll try not to wake you up, all right?” He headed for the light switch.

“Prompto, wait.”

He stopped, his fingers inches away from the switch as he turned around.

Dammit. “Leave the light on.” You could’ve said you were going to get up again, but unless you wanted to try and stay awake until Prompto came back, he’d notice the light still burning when he returned, anyway.

“Uh, all right, sure.” He tilted his head to the side. You bit your lip, which probably made it even more obvious what you were thinking. “Say… Are you… Scared of the dark?”

“Well… Yeah, kinda. I know there won’t be any daemons appearing in here or anything, but… I don’t do well when it’s dark, not on my own.”

Prompto looked conflicted for a moment. “I’m sorry, but I really have to go.” He came back over to the bed to give you another kiss. “I’ll just leave the light on for now, and first thing tomorrow, we can buy you a nice nightlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Part of me is giggling about the fact that Noctis's name kinda-sorta translates to Night Light, so part of me is imagining Prom and his S/O pushing a shopping cart with Noct in it)


End file.
